What Do You Mean He's With Us! Part 3:Parallel Lives
by Master Dragonfire
Summary: When a mysterious force whisks the Winx off to a parallel universe, they must find a way not only to return to their own world, but to save the new one from certain destruction. Part 3! DO NOT READ BEFORE PART 2!
1. Portals and Ghostbusters

Welcome to part 3 of What Do You Mean "He's With Us"? This is very different from the rest of the story, but hey, it got me writing again, so I had to do it. This is not the same universe as Strange Happenings takes place in.

* * *

There was a bright light, and Darien, Kirsty, Rachel, and Blythe all disappeared. Moments later, Darien opened his eyes, and found himself face to face with a rather perplexed Russell. "Russell, help me wake up Blythe, will you… Hey! Where'd she go?!" Russell ran out into the front of the pet shop, and Darien followed.

"Great! That's the second set of people in the last fifteen minutes! When is Peter going to be here?" At that moment, a man walked in, carrying a tripod with a strange machine on top, and wearing a ridiculous machine on his back. "Peter! Good, just back there, in the middle of the room, by Zoe's bed." Peter walked back into the day camp area, and Blythe and Darien followed.

"Ok, let's see what we've got here...nothing. Sorry Blythe, but whatever was here is gone now. Can you show me the group of people that fell through the 'Invisible Portal'?"

"Sure! These three here, and the rest are upstairs, I'll go get them."

"Hello, I'm Peter Venkman, I'm here to investigate the portal that Blythe seems to think was in the pet shop earlier. Is there anything you can tell me about it?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid not. The only thing I remember is a flash of light, and then waking up here."

"Oh, thanks anyways." Peter questioned the girls Blythe brought down, and then he left, promising to look into it.

"So, you guys fell out of the portal too?"

"Yup. It was quite the jumble of arms and legs from what I heard. I'm Musa, and these are Flora, Stella, Roxy, Layla, Tecna, Bloom and Galin. We're the Winx Club!"

"I'm Darien, and these are Kirsty and Rachel...So, I guess we're going to have to find a way to make a living in this place if we can't get back home...how about we all look together?"

"Sure, it'll be a good way to get to know each other better."

* * *

Little did they know, Littlest Pet Shop had more up it's sleeve than they thought! Ok, so this was the first chapter, kinda short, I know, but I had to get it out now, or I was going to go crazy. So, review it to speed updates up, and if you have ideas for cameos.

To stay up to date with the latest goings ons at Fairies and Co. just click that follow auther button!


	2. Secrets revealed

Darien, Kirsty, Rachel and the Winx prepared to leave. "Blythe, aren't you coming too?"

"Uh, why would I have to go with you? I already have a job and a house here. I don't even know who you are!"

"Wait...you don't remember us?"

"Nope, never seen you before." Russell ran over to Blythe, and said something to her.

"So, does Russell have any tips for us?"

"I don't kno...what?! How did you know about that?!"

"I told you, you don't know it, but we were friends until we fell through the portal!"

"Russell? Please tell me you still remember!" Russell told Blythe something, and she almost fell over.

"So, you mean? That's crazy! What about other Russell? What will the other pets think? What? We can't do that! You really expect me to believe that? You do? Oh, well, i guess if you're that serious about this...OK, I'll do it." Blythe turned to face the new people that had just fallen through the time-space continuum. "You three, I can get you jobs. Winx, I'm sorry, but I can't really offer you much help."

"Don't worry about it, we've been in this situation before, we'll be fine." The Winx left, and Blythe sighed.

"Can we talk more, in the back?"

"Sure. Uh, I take it you have the same friendship with the pets here as other Blythe had with the pets from back at home."

Blythe laughed. "Yes, I can understand the pets. You're not allowed to tell anyone though, got it?"

"Other Blythe had the exact same rule. But what about the Winx?"

"I don't want anyone knowing unless they have to know. Now, about this secret of yours…"

* * *

"But what are we going to do for money? Love And Pet is back in Gardenia, in another dimension!"

"Why don't we start a clothing store, or a hair salon?"

"Really Stella?" Bloom asked, but then she thought about it for minute. "On second thought, you know, that might just work. We can open up shop across the street from Littlest Pet Shop, and that way we'll always have Blythe around to help us out with anything we need help with. We just need a name…"

"And some magic to teach us all the different haircuts we'll offer."

"Flora, you're a genious! Magic Cutz it is!"

* * *

The next day, there was a cute little salon across the street from Littlest Pet Shop. "Magic Cutz? When did they get here?" Blythe and Sunil walked into the front of the pet shop, and stopped.

"What's with you all gathering around the window?"

"We're trying to get a good look at the new place across the street."

"What new place?"

"Magic Cutz. It's this new hair salon."

"Well, Kirsty and Rachel kind of need to get next door, that's where they're working while you're here."

"Wait, we get to work in the sweet shop! Yay!" The girls cheered as they ran out the door, and down the street."

"You're going to be working here with me, Darien. Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone." Blythe led Darien into the day camp, and called for the pets' attention. "Everyone, this is Darien. He's going to be working here with me and Mrs T. He already knows that I can understand you, so there's no need to worry about that. Darien, these are Zoe, Pepper, Minka, Vinnie, Sunil, Penny Ling, and you've already met Russell. So..."

"Oh, Blythe, tell him about our special talents."

"Right, Zoe likes to sing, Pepper's a comedian, Vinnie and Penny Ling dance, Minka's an artist, Sunil a magician, and Russell makes sure everything is just how it should be. Anyways, I have to go make sure Kirsty and Rachel are settling in nicely, I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

"So, what do you think about Blythe's ability to understand animals? Pretty cool right?"

"What do you mean Blythe can understand animals? That's crazy!"

"I figured you already knew about it...you are pretty close friends, right?"

"That's what I thought too!"

"Hey there you three, is everything going ok?"

"Blythe! How long have you been able to understand animals?"

"What?! Kirsty! Rachel! What have you done?!"

"We thought she already knew!"

"I haven't told anybody! Well, except apparently you two, and Darien." Blythe sighed. "I guess since you know, I should tell Sue and Jasper too. Oh well, at least I won't have as much awkward explaining to do."

"Say, Blythe… that day the pets drove the sweet truck away… did you warn them because you knew they were capable of that kind of thing?"

"Well, they didn't really mean to drive it away, but ya, pretty much. They have a knack for getting themselves into trouble."

"Well, that's nice to know. So… when are you planning on telling Jasper and Sue?"

"We were supposed to get together today anyways, so I'll probably tell them when they get here."

"Alright, well, we're doing just fine here, so why don't you go check to make sure Darien hasn't destroyed the pet shop?"

"Alright, see you later."

* * *

Ring-Ding-Ding! The bell on the front door of the Winx new business rang. "Welcome to Magic Cutz! How can I...help...you?" Musa was looking at an eleven year old girl, with short blonde hair, and very adorable hazel eyes.

"Pudding is here for a haircut silly!" Pudding did a backflip and looked at Musa with a questioning look. "Who's cutting Pudding's hair?"

"Flora! I think this one's just the right type for you!" Flora walked out into the front of the shop, only to see a young girl balancing on two fingers.

"Be careful!" Pudding launched herself into the air, and landed on her feet again.

"Are you cutting Pudding's hair?"

"Why yes I am. Come along, and I'll show you some of the styles I can give you…" Five minutes later, there was a scream from the back of the shop, coming from the station Flora and Pudding were in. Flora ran out into the front of the shop, and dove behind the counter. "She's a monkey! A MONKEY!" Maybe things weren't going to work out as well as they'd planned…

* * *

So, this has been rather fun, especially the part with Pudding. Virtual pudding for anyone that can explain why Flora said Pudding's a monkey.

I've really been enjoying writing the last few days, and I'm almost done the next chapter of strange happenings, which I"ll be posting eirther today or tomorrow, but I do have a question for you. Would you rather I merge my Winx and Rainbow magic stories here permanently, or should I separate them again when this story is over, and merge them when I planned to originally?

I also want to talk about reviews, and story progress. I don't want to seem like I"m begging, but you have no idea how insiring, and thrilling, and progress driving a single review can be. Usually, I'll spend around a half an hour a day writing, but when I see a review, I have a tendency to get really excited, and I'll write for two or three hours, even if that means not doing homework (Like I do it anyways, pffft) So, for those of you who are like me, and have almost no patience when it comes to reading, review! It really helps the process along, especially when you give me ideas for cameos, or even whole story ideas, because I'll work hard to incorperate it somehow. Just thinking about writing, whether i'm sitting in front of my laptop or not, gets me going. You could give me a simple idea, like that the world is ending, and the only way to save it is by digging to the centre of the earth, and destroying the core, and in ten minutes or less, I have the main character, and the plot, and everything. The hard part for me is all the filler. I like my stories to go slowly, building things along the way for future use, but it's terribly hard for me to do that, I'm just not good at it.

TL;DR Review to speed up updates, especially if you give me ideas.

To stay up to date with the latest goings ons at Fairies and Co. just click that follow auther button!


End file.
